


New Year's Eve

by RazleDazle



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Used: Making Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: Rhett and Link sneak away a few minutes into the New Year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy ficlet. Please enjoy!

The air was filled with tipsy giggles and bodies with full bellies.Twinkle lights dot each room as people mill about their hands filled with bubbling champagne.

5.. 4. . 3. . 2. . 1. . Happy New Year! Screams and sighs can be heard emanating from the rooms of the house as guests ring in the New Year. Of course, Rhett and Link kiss their wives. Passionate and messy. Full of love and adoration for the women that gave them their children. The men whisper into their wives hair. And it feels that the world is filled with happiness. 

But then twenty or so minutes later, they sneak off to the backyard. Nothing but the stars sparkling in their hair, highlighting the shadows on their face. In a hearty voice, Rhett laughs.

“What a year, buddy roll!” Link's face splits into a smile, his kitten teeth glowing as he grabs Rhett’s shoulder. “Good gracious, Rhett. It was.”

“Got plans for the next. ” Rhett replies.

And Link throws his head in open mouth laughter, tongue wagging up and down. His fist ball in front of his chest as he lets loose his happiness. He laughs because he knows Rhett has plans. He always has big plans for them.

Rhett will stare at Link, like he is the only one in the world. His eyes are soft and gentle as he watches his friend’s happiness. As he absorbs the smaller man's aura and light.

And on impulse and habit, he will pull him into the sweetest hug. A hug that thanks Link for putting up with him another year. A hug that thanks the smaller man for all the goals accomplished and content created together. But most importantly, a hug that demonstrates all the love he has for his lifelong friend. For the many years they have rung in a new year together.

A tear may even escape his eye. But he’ll ignore it. It is the first of many that will fall into Links hair, wetting his skin. But tears among friends is ok. This hug that lasts too long is ok. It is Link. And it is Rhett. And the kiss Rhett presses to his best friend’s temple is ok. The mouth that travels down his face and finds Link’s is ok. The sweet taste of peppermint and peanut butter that hits Rhett’s senses as they share a chaste kiss, twenty five minutes after midnight is more the ok. It is Rhett’s New Year’s wish, his resolution being carried out. And that makes everything in his world feel right. 


End file.
